Timeline
Video Sandbox - A place to paste video links to sort later. Or groups of videos that seem to go together, but don't know which day. <<----**** Hello Sherlocks - If you do put something in the timeline below, please be sure you have the correct time & date, as there are many youtube videos and other comments that may have labelled it incorrectly. This also saves us some confusion later, if events seem to clash.<<--***** This website is an excellent official source for correct dating. USE IT. All the photos are dated correctly, so you can match the clothes and moments to them. [Thanks Chloe121212!] Introduction to The Show & Timeline Evey week below starts on a Monday. Evictions occur only a Monday night, during the 3-hour Mediaset Grande Fratello broadcast on Italy's Canale 5 channel, starting at 9:00 p.m. and hosted by Alessia Marcuzzi. Nominations for eviction occur on the same Monday night, and give contestants that have been nominated one remaining week in the house, knowing they may be leaving the next Monday and giving the vewing public a chance to vote. New contestants also enter during the same Monday night show. Grande Fratello also have daily summaries and a brief presentation of what has happened in the house that day and confessions, but there is no show or interaction with the housemates. More infromation on the show can be found here - Grande Fratello 10 Wikipedia. To help with a broader picture, evictions are listed below, those evicted at the beginning of the week, and also nominated on the same day that week. A more detailed description of their eviction from or entry to the Grande Fratello house, as well as a summary of Sa/Ve events are (*ahem* will be) included in the introduction to each week. (Or guys, do you think the eviction should only be listed in the pages? and only relevant characters ... like Alessia, Massimo, Daniele, spanish, should be written up here? Or I could write this up on a different page.. but where? I don't think this should look too crowded.. Keep in simple. I wish there was a better way to fomat it. Maybe bullet points? Where is subscript here? Aftermilk 17:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ) The Timeline Pre Veronica Week 1 (Day 1 - 7) (Oct 26th - Nov 1st, 2009) ''- Alessia evicted.'' Veronica Arrives Week 2 (Day 8 - 14) (Nov 2nd - 8th) ''- Veronica, Gabriele & Mauro enter.'' Week 3 (Day 15 - 21) (Nov 9th - 15th) ''- Daniela evicted.'' Week 4 (Day 22 - 28) (Nov 16th - 22nd) ''- Sabrina & Davide evicted.'' Week 5 (Day 29 - 35) (Nov 23rd - 29th) ''- Camilla evicted'', Daniele & Mattia enter. Week 6 (Day 36 - 42) (Nov 30th - Dec 6th) ''- Gabriele evicted''. Sarah Arrives Week 7 (Day 43 - 49) (Dec 7th - 13th) - Diletta evicted, '''Sarah' & Dominique enter.'' Week 8 (Day 50 - 56) (Dec 14th -20th) ''- Mattia & Daniele evicted. Daniele reutrns.'' Week 9 (Day 57 - 63) (Dec 21st - 27th) - Tuillo evicted. 'Sarah' is up for eviction for the first time. Week 10 (Day 64 - 70) (Dec 28th - Jan 3rd, 2010) - Dominique evicted. Nicola enters. Alessia returns. Week 11 (Day 71 - 77) (Jan 4th - Jan 10th) ''- Marco evicted''. Housemate exchange week. Sarah up for eviction for the second time. Week 12 (Day 78 - 84) (Jan 11th - 17th) ''- George evicted. '' Week 13 (Day 85 - 91) (Jan 18th - 24th) ''- Daniele evicted.'' Sarah & Veronica are nominated for eviction together. Post Sarah Week 14 (Day 92 - 98) (Jan 25th - 31st) ''- Sarah evicted.'' Massimo ejected. Week 15 (Day 99 - 105) (Feb 1 - 7th) ''- Nicola evicted.'' Week 16 (Day 106 - 112) (Feb 8th -14th) - Alessia evicted. Week 17 (Day 113 - 119) (Feb 15th -21st) - Carmela evicted. Gianluca walks out. '''Veronica' and Mauro up for eviction.'' Week 18 (Day 120 - 126) (Feb 22nd - 28th) ''-'Veronica' is evicted. Carmen is evicted in a surprise nomination.'' Week 19 (Day 127 - 133) (Mar 1st - 7th) Week 20 (Day 134) (March 8th) - Final show (as far as we know). Category:Videos